The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree, Prunus persica var. nucipersica, which has been given the variety denomination ‘Crispregal’. This new tree produces fruit with a long shelf life without alteration both on the tree after growth completion and after harvesting, very good eating quality, clingstone flesh fruit for fresh market in end of July to beginning of August in the Pyrénées-Orientales departement, France. Contrast is made to ‘Mercil’ (O'Henry) U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,964 to Grant Merrill (as indicated in U.S. Plant Pat. No. PP4,508). ‘Merdame’ (Elegant Lady®) (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,399) peaches, standard varieties, for reliable description. ‘Crispregal’ is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it has fruit with very long shelf life without alteration after harvesting, and so a very durable fruit.